Living in the Past, Love for the Future
by LovedAtFirstsight91
Summary: After Robin returns Sabrina moves on ...Carlina story with Patrina and Robin/Sabrina friendship
1. Chapter 1

Living in the Past, Love for the Future

Sabrina was focusing on the chart in her hands not noticing she was about to have a great sense of Deja Vu.

She dropped the chart as she bumped into a figure.

"My God I am so sorry I should of been paying attention.." Sabrina picked up the chart "I should really pay attention to where im..."

Sabrina came eye level with the person. "Patrick."

"Hi Sabrina."

'Hi."

'Listen I have been meaning to talk to you.."

'How's Robin?" Sabrina cut him off really quick so her emotions wouldn't drown her.

"Robin is good." Patrick smiled "She's going to be a stay at home Mom now."

"That's good Emma must be thrilled."

"Yeah she is but she asked about you Last Night."

'Who Robin?" Sabrina said skeptically.

'No Emma she wondered if you were mad at her or me or her mommy."

"What!? No..No...I'm not mad I'm actually really happy for you and Emma you guys have your family back."

'Yeah but I know I hurt you and that was never my intention Sabrina you have to know that."

"I know ...I know but you know me and you we went through a lot together and I need to cope with losing something that was never fully mine to begin with."

Patrick nodded "I will always care about you Sabrina and a part of my heart with always be with you..The things you did for me and Emma you saved us and I will always be eternally grateful."

Sabrina nodded "Thank you I should go."

Sabrina dropped her chart off and walked to the Locker Room.

She saw Felix and walked over to him.

"Do I have any blood on me?" Sabrina asked.

"What?..No why?"

"Because I just ran into Patrick and I feel like my heart just got ripped out."

Felix gave her a sad look. "Sabrina..."

'I know I know it's been three weeks I should move on I just didn't think it would be this hard."

Felix hugged her.

'You know I still love you girl." he said kissing the side of her cheek.

"Yeah and I love you."

They stepped apart.

'So where are you headed?"

'I have a date."

"Oooh who is this guy?" Sabrina said.

'I Don't want to spoil th details yet not until im sure about him."

'Alright then have fun."

'I will and don't wait up."

Sabrina laughed and watched as Felix left.

She changed and walked towards the Elevator.

"Hi Chica."

Sabrina looked over to see Carlos standing by the Elevator Doors.

'Hello Carlos." Sabrina pressed the down arrow.

"How are you?"

'Like you actually care how I am?" Sabrina said.

"Now you know that is not true Chica we got 9 years together to prove that."

"What do you want Carlos?"

"A Date."

"A Date with me?"

"Yeah."

'I Don't think that is a good idea."

"Why Not?"

"Because Carlos me and you don't work we have been through this before remember?"

'Come on Brina just One Date and I promise if you don't like it you can write me off for good and I'll leave you alone."

Sabrina glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Emma run up to her dad with Robin in quick pursuit.

She diverted her attention back to Carlos.

"Fine one date."

"Yes!."

Sabrina stepped on to the elevator and turned "And It CAN NOT be at the Metro Court."

TBC

Carlos walked into Julian Jerome's office with a big smile on his face.

"What's got you in a giddy mood." Julian asked.

'Nothing Just got a Date tonight."

'Oooh who is the lady that you are lucky to have accompany you?"

'Sabrina Santiago."

########

"So let me get this straight you are bringing your ex boyfriend to the ball tonight?"

Sabrina shut her locker and faced Felix.

"Yep."

"The same ball that your other Ex boyfriend and his risen from the dead wife are also attending?"

'Felix all General Hospital workers were invited so yes."

'Oh man this is going to be good." Felix walked away.

Sabrina took a deep breath as she grabbed her pocketbook.

"So you and Carlos are back together?"

Sabrina turned to see Patrick.

No...I don't know what we are right now."

"You shouldn't hang out with him Sabrina the guy is bad news."

Sabrina gave him a dirty look "How's Robin?"

Patrick was caught off guard with that question. "Sabrina I'm just..."

"Yeah I know Protecting me but you know what you don't have to do that because I'm not your girlfriend anymore heck thew way youve been ignoring me I don't even consider you a friend anymore...because you turned your back on me and that is something I would never do to a friend regardless if it got romantic or not so if you excuse me I have to go get my dress for tonight."

Sabrina swiftly walked out of the changing room.

########

"So you and this Santiago chick are back together huh?"

'She's not a chick she's amazing and I don't know what we are yet."

'So what happened with you two anyway?"

"We met when we were both in high school and dated til her last year in college."

'Man that's a long time to be together and you guys didn't get engaged or married?"

"No because I was an idiot."

"How so?"

"I let her go ..I let her walk out of my life and it was the worst mistake i ever made in my life."

"Well maybe this is your second chance?"

"Yeah maybe."

###############

Felix walked out of his bedroom in his tux and stopped dead when he saw Sabrina standing in the living room looking at herself in the mirror.

"Damn girl look at you."

Sabrina turned to face him.

"What is this too much?"

Sabrina was wearing a floor length Forest Green strapless gown with the diamond earrings her grandmother gave her the day she graduated from college.

"No girl you are on fire!." Felix said smiling

Sabrina rollled her eyes.

"Whatever."

There was a knock on the door.

"Well I gues that is your Prince Charming."

Sabrina rolled her eyes again as Felix opened the door revealing Carlos.

"Alright I'm gone Sabrina." Felix walked past Carlos but whispered.

'You hurt her this time you have to deal with me."

Carlos nodded and watched Felix walk off before walking into the apartment and felt his heart skip a beat.

##########

Julian Jerome was in his office on the phone.

'Yes he will be at the ball and he is the only target do you understand meno one else perishes but him tonight...good call me when it is done."

Julian hung up.

"Well Sonny tonight is your final curtain call."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sabrina you look...Beautiful." Carlos said

"Thank you Carlos." Sabrina smiled as she grabbed her clutch.

" Thank you again for giving me a chance at a date." Carlos said.

Sabrina looked at him curiously "Since when did you start being thankful?"

"Look I know how badly I treated you that last year we were together the things I said,The things I did I can't take back but I promise you I have changed and I will do whatever it takes to make you see that."

Carlos played with a strand of her hair and Sabrina sighed "We should go."

##############

Emma came into her Parent's bedroom.

"Daddy is Sabrina mad at us?"

"Honey I told you she isn't." Patrick said

Robin saw Emma bow her head "Then how come she doesn't come around anymore."

Patrick finished tieing his tie and picked Emma up.

"Sabrina isn't mad at you or me okay she is just giving us space while we welcoming mommy back home."

Robin saw Emma look at Patrick "But I love Sabrina too and I miss her."

Robin walked over to her husband and daughter.

"Hey Baby Girl how about you go to the ball with us tonight, Sabrina will be there and you can spend time with her."

Emma's face lit up.

"Really Mommy?!"

"Really." Robin said smiling.

Emma jumped out of her father's arms . "YAAYY!." she screamed as she ran out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah I would like to meet this Sabrina she seems wonderfu."

Patrick smiled "She is."

###############

Sabrina and Carlos walked into the ballroom.

Elizabeth ran up to Sabrina "There you are Lucy has been looking for you."

"What why?"

"Because the singer she had to do the In Memoriam section of the program caught laryngitis and she knows you can sing so you come with me excuse me Carlos." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Sabrina's hand and pulled her away.

Carlos stood there for a moment until he saw Felix walk up to him.

"Hey Carlos."

"Hey Felix."

"So Sabrina looks beautiful tonight doesn't she?"

"She's always beautiful to me." Carlos said.

"Yeah she's beautiful on the inside and the out any guy would be lucky to have her."

"Yeah they would."

"Uncle Felix!." Felix and Carlos turned to see Emma running towards them.

Felix scooped her up "Hey Emma how are you?"

"I'm good where is Sabrina?"

"Ummm I don't know Carlos where di Sabrina go."

Patrick and Robin walked up to them.

"Umm see went with a red headed woman some where."

"Must of been Elizabeth." Felix said.

Emma looked at Carlos "Are you Sabrina's boyfriend now?"

Carlos chuckled "No just a friend."

Robin noticed Elizabeth talking to a woman who she would onle expect to be Sabrina "Excuse me for a minute."

###########

"Elizabeth I don't know if I can do this."

"Sabrina you are going to be amazing."

"What if i mess up and everyone will hate me."

"You won't mess up okay just relax."

"Elizabeth." Sabrina heard a woman behind her and saw Elizabeth's eyes divert to behind her.

'Robin Hi."

Sabrina turned to face Robin.

"You must be Sabrina." Robin said looking at Sabrina.

"Hello Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina was about to say something to Robin but Lucy grabbed her by the hand.

'Honey It's time for you to sing."Lucy ushered her to the stage.'Wait I have to sing now?"

"Yes dear we are starting the ball off by remembering those gone before us."Lucy practically threw Sabrina on stage.

Sabrina blinked Rapidly as the spotlight was shone in her watched as the whole room got silent and looked at saw Carlos and Felix standing side by side both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Umm hello everybody I'm Sabrina Santiago and I didn't really expect to sing tonight but when you are friends with Lucy Coe life can be unpredictable."The whole room laughed.

"This song that im gonna sing is dedicated to all of those that we have lost. And If I could I would also like to dedicate this to My mother Isabella Santiago who would have been Fifty Years old today."

Sabrina gave a smile as the music started to play

.Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over , yesterday came suddenly

Why they had to go I don't know they wouldn't say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why they had to go I don't know they wouldn't say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm

The lights dimmed on her and all Sabrina could see were figures in the room applauding and then she heard a familiar voice.

"That's my girl." Felix bowed and left the stage quickly.

Sabrina walked up and gasped as Felix picked her up off the ground.

"You were amazing girl."Sabrina laughed as Felix put her back on the ground.

"Thanks Felix."

"You still sing like an Angel." Carlos said.

Sabrina smiled at him.

"Alright Girl you have to give your best friend a dance before you dance with your latin lover all night."

Felix said grabbing Sabrina's hand and leading her to the dance turned to the bar and ordered a drink and felt a presence come next to him.

"Hello Carlos."

Carlos looked over and saw Patrick."Patrick it's nice to see you."

'Yeah i'm a little shocked to see you here though."

"Sabrina asked me to accompany her tonight and she is a very tough woman to say no to."

Patrick looked at him "So you two are back together then?" Patrick said.

Carlos could sense the tinge of jealousy in Patrick's voice and smiled .

"I don't know maybe."

"'Just don't hurt her this time." Patrick said sternly.

Carlos turned to the dance floor and Saw Sabrina dancing with Felix and Emma.

"I'm getting advice from the man who strung Sabrina around for a year pretending to be in love with her?" Carlos laughed "That's rich."

Patrick looked at Carlos "I did love Sabrina it was never my intention to hurt her."

"Yeah but you did but that's okay don't worry about nothing Doctor shes in good hands." Carlos downed the rest of his scotch and winked at Patrick before walking towards Sabrina.

Carlos came up to them and smiled at Sabrina as she danced with Emma.

And he imagined what it would look like if Sabrina was dancing with their future daughter.

Carlos laughed as Sabrina and Emma spun around the dance floor.

All of a sudden there was a scream and Carlos looked to see a man holding a gun pointing in their direction.

He saw the man fire and saw Sabrina lunge forward and cover Emma as they fell to the ground.

The man fired twice more once hitting Carlos in the shoulder and the other hitting Sonny in the Chest before he was taken down by security.

Carlos grasped his arm as he saw Robin,Elzabeth, Patrick and Felix rush over.

Carlos saw Emma had blood on her dress and panicked as did Robin.

'He hit my baby that son of a bitch shot my daughter."Emma wailed

"No mommy he hit Sabrina."

Carlos felt like the world stopped as he rushed over to Sabrina and rolled her over seeing blood coming out of her mouth and A bright red stain on the stomach area of her dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

Carlos looked up from Sabrina.

"Someone call 911."

Anna grabbed her phone "I'm on it."

Felix kneeled on the other side of Sabrina and took off his jacket and putting pressure on the wound.

He grabbed her right hand in his.

"Hey Best Friend how are you doing?"

"I'm cold Felix."

Felix felt her pulse.

"Guys she is going into shock."

Emma who was in her dad's arms looked at him. "Daddy is Sabrina going to die?"

'I don't know baby."

Carlos was getting impatient "Where's the damn ambulance?" he yelled at Anna.

"They said they are fifteen minutes out."

"Anna we don't have fifteen minutes she is already bleeding to badly."

Carlos picked Sabrina up off the ground.

"Felix you drive."

Felix and Carlos rushed Sabrina to the elevator.

################

When they got to the hospital Felix rushed to the Nurse's Station.

"Epiphany we need help Sabrina has been shot."

Epiphany looked past Felix to see a Frazzled Carlos.

" I need a gurney stat." Epiphany bellowed.

A few nurses came and took Sabrina from Carlos and laid her on the gurney.

Felix tried to follow them but was stopped by epiphany.

"Where do you think you are going Dubois?"

"To assist them with Sabrina."

"No you are not a nurse right now...right now you are family so you and your hot tamale friend can go wait in the waiting room."

Epiphany walked off.

#################

Felix kept pacing the waiting room floors because he didn't know what else he could do.

He saw Anna,Duke,Robin,Patrick,Emma,Mac,Maxie,and Felicia enter.

"Hey how is Sabrina?" Duke said.

"I Don't know they rushed her off as soon as we got here."

Just then Epiphany entered.

"Epiphany how is Sabrina?"

"We are prepping her for Surgery right now."

"Surgery what for?"

"The bullet nixed an artery and we need to repair it now Sabrina has you as her next of kin so I need to ask you if you want us you if you want us to go ahead with the surgery."

"Yes of course do whatever it takes to keep her alive."

Epiphany nodded and walked out.

Felix turned to Anna.

"The guy who did this did he give an explanation as to why he shot into a room of people?"

"According to my detectives his Target was Sonny as part of a hit he was hired for?"

"Hired by whom?"

"Julian Jerome."

"But isn't he dead how could a dead guy order a hit on anyone?"

"I have a suspicion that is very much alive." Anna said.

"Well if he is he better not come near me because if my sister dies he dies." Feli said angrily.

"Isn't that right Carlos?" Felix turned to where Carlos was and saw an empty Chair.

#################

Julian was walking around his office barking into his phone.

'I don't care what you have to do make sure he doesn't mention my name!."

"Too late Julian he already did."

Julian turned around to see a very angry Carlos at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

Julian quickly hung up the phone. "Carlos you have to know Sabrina wasn't the target."

"Oh I know Sabrina wasn't the target but she became the target when your hitman decided to open fire into a crowded room."

"Carlos I know you are upset."

"Upset? No I'm pissed the hell off the woman I love is fighting for her life right now because of you."

"It was never my intention to hurt Sabrina."

"I don't give a damn what your intention was I want answers why would you go after Sonny in a public event knowing a lot of people could have been caught in the crossfire and now Sabrina is in surgery and they don't know if she is going to make it."

"How did you know I ordered the hit?" Julian asked

"I overheard Anna say Julian Jerome ordered the hit."

" So they know I am alive."

"Yeah but lucky for you I kept quiet and came here."

"Look Carlos I apologize about Sabrina and I hope she makes it and as for the hitman he will pay."

"What about you Julian?"

'What do you mean?"

"If Sabrina dies what do you think will happen to you?"

###############

Felix continued to pace the floor.

"Felix I love you but you are making my head spin walking back and forth like that." Elizabeth said.

"Well I'm sorry but i'm a little worried about my best friend right now."

"We are all worried Fe but you know Sabrina she's a fighter she won't stop fighting."

Felix stood still "Where the hell did Carlos go?"

"Maybe he went to go get some air you know Sabrina means a lot to him."

"Someone should go find him in case the doctor's come back."

"He'll be back right now you need to breathe."

Felix stopped and took a deep breath.

"What if she dies Elizabeth?" Felix said with a sob escaping his throat.

Elizabeth hopped up and walked over to him "She's not going to die Felix."

"But why did this happen to her, everything bad happens to her, her mom dies, her dad turns his back on her, she gets her heartbroken by two men she is madly in love with and now she gets shot, she doesn't deserve anything that as happened to her."

"I know but Sabrina is the strongest woman I know and right now we need to be strong for her."

all of a sudden Emma chimed in "Uncle Felix if Sabrina dies will you blame me?"

Felix looked at Emma "No honey why would you say that?"

"Because she got shot protecting me so it would be my fault."

Felix walked over to her and knelt in front of her "Honey it's not your fault the only person who's fault it is is the person who pulled the trigger."

Patrick leaned over to Emma "We are all here for Sabrina because we all love her."

Felix scoffed "Yeah I'm sure you do Patrick." Felix said getting up and rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean Felix?" Patrick said.

"It means when did you ever "Love." Sabrina I mean sure you said it but did you really mean it? I mean hell the whole time she was with you she had to deal with your fake baby mama mess and then had to deal with your incessant grieving over your dead wife. Sabrina stood by you when most woman would toss your ass to the curb and not look back and how did you repay her? hmmm oh I know by shattering her heart into little tiny pieces so don't sit here like the mighty king you THINK you are and say how much you care for Sabrina because everyone in this room knows you could care less. Carlos was right in your eyes Sabrina was just a glorified babysitter who you could bang whenever you had an itch that needed to be scratched and I am so glad she is away from you."

Felix stormed out of the room.

###########

Carlos and Julian were still arguing.

" Look Boss I'm not gonna tell because I ain't a snitch but you need to come clean if not for me then for the innocent woman who is fighting for her life."

Julian looked at Carlos " I can't do that Carlos."

"The hell you can!. Sabrina could die because of you."

"What did he do to Sabrina?" said a voice from the doorway.

Carlos and Julian looked at the door.

"Juan?" Carlos said.


End file.
